


Art Is Made With Whiskey

by PeaceMinusMOTTE



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alcohol, Art, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, just drinks nothing serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceMinusMOTTE/pseuds/PeaceMinusMOTTE
Summary: Just two men. Having drinks. Looking at art.





	Art Is Made With Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something fluffy for GTop. I had You Don't Own Me by Lesley Gore on repeat while writing this. Imagine the swell of the chorus during the kiss scene... It invoked emotions in me. Also posted on my Tumblr account @aflaxtonjaegerbomb.

Jiyong shuffled almost silently through the gallery on the second floor of Seunghyun's home. The robe he'd borrowed from said man was dragging behind him, two sizes too big. 

Seunghyun used to complain when Jiyong first started borrowing his clothes, but over the years he decided that, actually, Jiyong looked _incredibly_ adorable in oversized hoodies and robes.

Jiyong took a small sip from the tulip shaped glass he was holding, savouring the burn of the whiskey as it went down. His lips twitched as he thought of the cocktails Seunghyun had offered to make him earlier. Adding anything other than whiskey to whiskey was…

“Heresy,” Jiyong mumbled aloud, still shuffling at a slow pace from one painting to the next. If he was being honest, Jiyong wasn't paying particular attention to these artworks. He was looking for one canvas specifically, but he didn't know where Seunghyun had actually placed it - it had been a while since they'd had time off to spend like this and it seemed that Seunghyun had rearranged the entire gallery while Jiyong was away.

Seunghyun followed behind Jiyong, unsure of what he was looking for. Neither of them spoke, but the silence was comfortable. Seunghyun smiled gently every time he looked at Jiyong shuffling about, pausing to glance over a canvas before moving on. The fabric of their robes made hushed noises, each reassuring the other that they were still following one another. Seunghyun took a final sip of his cocktail as Jiyong turned to face him, signature pout already on his lips.

“Where’d you put it?”

“Put what?”

“Our piece…” Jiyong picked at Seunghyun’s robe, avoiding eye contact. Seunghyun chuckled and took Jiyong’s hand in his own before leading him towards the end of the gallery. Sure enough, the massive floral painting that the pair had worked on was hanging on the wall, dominating the atmosphere. Arranged around the canvas were flowers, some local, some exotic.

“Are they real?” Jiyong gestured towards the display. Seunghyun nodded, watching his partner’s reaction carefully. Jiyong’s eyes lit up, and for a moment he looked as if he couldn’t become any happier in his entire life. Then he turned to Seunghyun. Seunghyun could see his lips moving, forming the words “beautiful” and “thank you”, but he couldn’t hear them. Instead, he was awestruck by Jiyong. His smile, his sparkling eyes, the way his hands clutched at each other in excitement. Seunghyun found himself moving closer, invading the younger man’s personal space. Said man still had his attention on the display before them, prompting Seunghyun to gently grip Jiyong’s chin and turn his head before dipping his own, locking their lips in a soft kiss. Jiyong made the smallest noise of surprise, melting into his partner and throwing his arms over Seunghyun’s shoulders.  
The pair stayed in place for what felt like hours until eventually, Jiyong pulled away to rest his head on Seunghyun’s shoulder. Seunghyun buried his head into Jiyong’s neck in response, refusing to break even the smallest bit of contact.

Who knows how long the two men stood, swaying slightly, locked in a tight embrace sharing shy looks at one another. Jiyong silently prayed that, just like their painting, the love he felt for Seunghyun would be timeless. Speaking of the painting, he looked over to the display again. The splashes of colour littering the canvas merged and mingled, however, they still stood out as their own individual self. As if holding back from their true intentions of becoming one with the other. Much like himself and Seunghyun, Jiyong mused. Sighing, he closed his eyes.

Tonight, they were going to forget all their responsibilities.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my rubbish :') I'm completely open to any corrections that I may have missed and of course, constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
